Ride or die
by Skovko
Summary: No one has ever caught the Moon sisters - until now. Braun has caught one of them, and he knows that means the other one is close by. He's about to find out exactly how close when she turns up inside his home. She's not there to hurt him though. She's there to offer him a deal.
1. Say goodbye

"No, we got her. She's not going anywhere," Braun said.

Braun felt proud. For so long the hunt had been on for the Moon sisters. He had finally caught one of them. Of course it happened while his boss Randy was out of town to help with a bigger case in the big city. They were just a small police station in a small town. No one had ever thought the Moon sisters would travel through a town like that and get caught.

"And it was Ember you got, right?" Randy asked.  
"Right," Braun said.  
"Careful. If you got Ember, Fire isn't far behind," Randy warned.  
"She can come by and get these hands," Braun smirked.  
"Don't be a smart ass. You know what those women are capable of," Randy said.  
"Sorry, boss," Braun said.

Braun had only been an officer for two months. It was a huge deal that he had caught one of the sisters. He knew Randy was jealous, and it probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to piss off his boss this early into the game.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," Randy said.  
"She'll be here waiting," Braun said.  
"She better," Randy said. "Don't alert anyone that we got her yet. I'll do that tomorrow on my way back, and then we'll personally deliver her to the FBI together. You'll get the credit. You've earned it."  
"Wow, thank you," Braun said.  
"You did good, Braun. Real good. I'm proud of you," Randy said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Randy hung up. Braun couldn't have a bigger smile on his face. Only two months into the game, and his boss had just told him he was proud of him. It felt good. He always knew he would make a good cop.

"Braun Strowman?" A female voice asked.

He spun around fast and stared at the woman standing inside his home. He knew who she was. Fire Moon. The hair was a mix of black, yellow, orange and red, and put up in a weird hairdo with braids here and there. Colorful and creative like her one year older sister.

"You got some nerve," Braun said.

He looked around to check his surroundings. He had never heard of anyone working with the Moon sisters but he couldn't be too sure when one of them had walked into his home uninvited.

"I'm unarmed. You can check me if you want. And your gun is still on the table behind you. Feel free to aim it at me. I'm not here to cause any trouble," she said.

He looked behind him fast and grabbed his gun. He looked back at her. She was standing in a dark green mini skirt, a yellow crop top and black cowboy boots. There wasn't room to hide a lot.

"Boots," he said.

She took off the boots one by one and held them upside down so he could see no weapon was hidden in any of them. Afterwards she held her arms out and slowly spun around.

"You can do a full body search if you like," she offered.  
"No, I'm good," he said. "Why are you inside my home?"  
"Ember," she said.  
"You're not getting her back," he said.  
"Oh no, you got it all wrong. I don't want her back. I want to help you put her away," she said.

He stared at her in disbelief. For years the stories of the Moon sisters had been out there. How they did everything together and never sold each other out.

"I thought you two were ride or die," he said.  
"We used to be," she sighed. "I'm getting old. Times have changed. I've changed."  
"So what do you want?" He asked.  
"A chance to say goodbye," she answered.  
"And then?" He asked.  
"And then I'll give you everything you need. Every name and location of every body to be found. Everything needed to put her away for life. In return you're gonna let me go," she said.

He snorted out a loud laugh. No way was he gonna let her go. He wasn't a dirty cop.

"How about you turn around and put your hands behind your head? Only one thing sweeter than handing in one of the Moon sisters tomorrow, and that is handing in both of them," he said.  
"We'll walk," she said.  
"Not a chance," he said.

She clicked her tongue and smirked at him.

"How much proof do you actually think they have on us? We're a scary story to tell your kids when they won't behave or go to sleep at night. But in reality they don't have anything to put us away. They know about us. They know the towns we went through over the years. But all they got are our words on camera whenever we taunted everyone. They got no bodies. We were just two crazy sisters making fun of all the people going missing. We never touched them," she said.

She took a step closer. He raised his gun as a warning but she didn't look scared.

"Or you can be the big hero," she said. "All the bodies and one Moon sister put away for life."  
"And you get to walk," he said.  
"I'll live a clean life from now on," she said. "That's my offer. Take it or leave it."

He scratched his head while he thought about it. He knew he shouldn't. The right thing would be to arrest her and let the FBI deal with the rest. But there was the fear of what she was saying was true. If the sisters were to be set free due to lack of evidence, the disappearance of person after person would continue.

"Tonight," he said.  
"Tonight what?" She asked.  
"We'll go in there in a few hours. Only Rusev is working the night shift tonight, and he always falls asleep. We'll take the back entrance and I'll sneak you in to Ember to say goodbye," he said.


	2. Go to sleep

Braun parked his police car as far away from the entrance to the police station as possible. He didn't want Rusev to wake up because he heard a car pull into the parking lot. He turned around and looked at Fire in the back seat. She had agreed to sit back there so she couldn't get out of the car on her own. She really seemed like she was ready to give up this crazy lifestyle she had been living.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Not really," she looked in his eyes. "Would you be?"  
"No," he said.

He couldn't imagine selling out a brother or a sister like she was about to. It had to take a lot to get to that point. Maybe it had always been Ember pulling the strings and making Fire follow. Maybe Fire never really had a choice. He started feeling sorry for the woman in the back seat.

"Let's get you inside," he said.

He stepped out of his car and opened the door to the back seat to let her out. She looked kind of defeated as she stepped out of the car.

"It's gonna be okay," he said.  
"I hope so," she said.  
"Okay, you gotta be quiet until we get to Ember," he said.

They walked to the back entrance. He unlocked the door and put the set of keys back in his pocket. He put a finger to his lips to once again tell her to be quiet. She nodded back at him. They stepped inside and walked through the place silently until they finally reached the cell in the back.

"I knew you'd come," Ember stood up.

Braun looked at Ember. He was surprised the woman wasn't sleeping at this hour. While he looked at the oldest Moon sister, he didn't see Fire pull out a syringe from her hairdo.

"Okay, you only got 5 minutes," Braun said.

He started turning around but never got that far before the needle pierced his skin. Instantly he felt his body go weak. He wanted to reach for Fire but he couldn't. Instead he fell down on the floor.

"Sorry, big man," Fire said.

She dug into his pocket and pulled out the keys.

"Now be a good boy and go to sleep," she said.

She kissed his cheek before standing back up and unlocking the cell. Ember stepped out and looked at Braun. The man was sleeping.

"Wanna finish him off?" Ember asked.  
"We don't got time to drag his body out of here and hide it," Fire said. "And we always said no cops."  
"I know," Ember grinned. "Thanks for coming for me."  
"Of course. I can't function without you," Fire giggled. "Don't get caught again though. We got lucky with this newbie here, and his boss being out of town and all. We won't get that lucky again."  
"I'll do my best," Ember said.

* * *

"Braun!" Randy tapped Braun's cheek. "Wake up, damn it!"  
"What's going on?" Braun mumbled.  
"I was hoping you could tell me," Randy said. "Where's Ember Moon?"

Braun's eyes flew open.

"Fuck!" Braun said loudly.

He sat up fast and put his hand on his head as he felt a headache from hell.

"What the fuck did she give me?" Braun asked.  
"You're going to the hospital to be checked over," Randy said.  
"Thank you," Braun said.  
"Don't thank me," Randy crossed his arms. "You're suspended for a month. You and Rusev both. Fucking idiots I work with apparently."

Braun rubbed his temples. He had never felt so ashamed in his life before. Last night he had been a cocky son of a bitch on top of his game. Today he was a joke.

"Sorry," Braun said.  
"So am I," Randy said. "We had her. We fucking had Ember, and you let Fire play you like a fiddle. Fucking idiot!"


End file.
